


The Boy On the Hill

by TheFabulousGoose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Protective Wilbur Soot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGoose/pseuds/TheFabulousGoose
Summary: Tubbo angst go brrrrrrTubbo thinks about who he is, and all he has lost on a lonely hillside in the night. But he doesn't know someone is watching.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 101
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely a Tubbo apologist sorry not sorry.
> 
> This child shouldn't have been thrust into the position of President and I will forever stand by that fact :(
> 
> Enjoy your angst my children
> 
> Word Count - 1263

Orange and pinks steadily faded into a dark indigo as a young boy with neatly trimmed, brown hair struggled his way up a hillside overlooking a beautiful nation that he himself had helped create.

The boy sighed as he finally reached his destination, the highest point on the hill he had been climbing for a few minutes, escaping the nation after eating a cold leftover bowl of stew, with flowers scattered amomgst the green grass and a few trees providing long, looming shadows to the healthy grass which looked a blue colour in the low light.

Crickets sang as he lowered himself under a tree, grass swaying steadily around him. To even further the somber mood, the clouds decided to open and spread their watery gifts to the world at that exact moment. For Mother Nature would stop for no man or child, even if this was technically his land.

The boy's blue eyes shone with barely concealed tear, tears that had not been able to escape for quite some time, not since the night he had doomed his best friend to a fate so awful that the only way out was to do the unspeakable.

For the boy was a president, but still a boy. A boy with no one to lean on, no one to guide him and no one to speak to. A boy who had had a whole country thrown on his shoulders by adults who should have known better, and was then blamed for actions by said adults that no boy should have had to make before he was at least 20.

The boy knew pain, he knew death and tragedy and loss.

He knew pain from a former president who had doubled as his father and employer. Not so much physical pain, but the pain of knowing your own father saw you as a disposable tool that could be thrown away as soon as it was slightly chipped.

He knew death from a man he had trusted and looked up to. The man who had taught him how to fight as a child and was a quiet, protective older brother in the boy's youth had held an explosion to his chest with no hesitation, and then he pulled the trigger.

He knew tragedy from when he stood above his new nation, that had been reduced to nothing but a crater and watched the man he called father plunge a sword into his older brother's chest and held him as he lay dying.

He knew loss. Oh he knew loss from so many things it was hard to pick one. He knew loss from the first time his nation was blown apart. He knew loss from when his eldest brother had betrayed him and fled to the tundra. He knew loss from when he exiled his best friend and left him to rot. He knew loss from when his adoptive father looked at him with such hatred and he knew he had no family now.

The boy had experienced such grief, such pain in such a short life that a child was not supposed to carry on their own.

Any other child at his age had a mother, or a father, or simply a parent to lean back on and to trust to catch them. Every other child had that security and safety net. 

But this boy had no safety net, if he fell, it was going to be a long and hard drop to the ground and he knew he wouldn't get back up for awhile.

The rain had now stopped, Mother Nature seemingly deciding that the boy was producing enough water from his wet sobs and tears that steadily ran down his face and to his collar or the grass below him.

So the boy enjoyed the quiet of the dark hillside, with only the lonely songs of a cricket accompanying his shaking shoulders as he thought of days long ago, where he was a playful child who ran around with his amazing brothers and loving father.

His father. How sad that the boy had two fathers, and yet lost both. One, a drunk man who had abandoned him in a box on the side of a road at a young age when the boy could do nothing about it. The other, a kind man with soft wings and gentle hands. He was a man that cared about his children more than his own wellbeing and was a rock in a dangerous sea for most of the boy's life, now he was also gone but by no ones actions but the boys own.

He thought of his older brothers. The eldest, a pink haored warrior with a lust for blood, but would do anything to protect his family. The boy knew he had been wiped from that family, and was possibly even on the list of people his brother protected his family from. The other brother was a gentle soul, strumming his guitar in the meadows around their home most afternoons and who had the brightest smile and a heart of sunshine. He was gone as well, but he was gone much more permanately than the other, a sword through the chest ensuring that.

Then there was the boys younger brother who doubled as a best friend. The two had clicked as soon as they met and were practically joined at the hip as young children. Even at the age of 16, even during a war the two had each other and promised to never let go.

Someone should have remembered the boy was terrible at keeping promises.

And now his best friend was gone, swallowed by the darkness of his own mind and the emptiness of his own heart. He had decided to fly, even though he had no wings as his father did and so he instead fell from the sam tower he so loved, or atleast a replica of said tower.

The boy knew everyone he loved had hated him before, but now he would be lucky to escape alive if he saw his adoptive father or brother, the only brother he had left, ever again.

The boy eventually started nodding off, his grief overwhelming him and the heaviness in his heart lulling him into sweet unconsciousness. His tears were drying on his cheeks, the collar of his green shirt already stained.

What the boy didn't see before falling into darkness was a silvery figure peering out from the branches as he had sobbed. The ghost had hidden there from the rain, not noticing the boy until he started sobbing rather loudly. Being sure the boy was asleep, the figure floated down to reveal a young man with unruly brown hair and a fluffy yellow sweater. The ghost of an older brother was slumped, obviously emotionally drained as the boy was. He ghosted a hand over the boys face lightly, the boy leaning into the soft touch he was craving, even asleep he was touch-starved.

If ghosts could cry, the ghost would be bawling for his obvisouly pained younger brother. The ghost squeezed a clump of blue dye tightly in his free hand and ran a hand through the boys hair with the other. He checked that the boy would be comfortable until morning, before poofing out of existence, appearing in a frozen tundra before a cozy looking cottage with a warm glow coming from inside and cheerful voices floating into his ears. The ghost clenched his jaw determinedly before floating into the house, needing to have a serious talk with those inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's big bro Ghostbur  
> I am projecting onto Tubbo and I am very sorry that you all had to read something my 11pm brain came up with  
> I may extend this, or a may leave you all on a cliffhanger, mwahahaha  
> In all seriousness, I am thinking of adding to this so comment if that's something you would like to see:)  
> And if you would like me to add on, give me some ideas of where I should go with this. (I do kinda want it to end with fluff though, I don't feel like wrenching my own heart out thanks)  
> If you see a typo, no you don't. (Or just tell me I really don't mind unless it's tiny and not a problem)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur asks something unexpected of Phil after realizing some things about his little brother.  
> Tubbo wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmmmmm I'm now extending this as I was unsatisfied with it not going anywhere.
> 
> Come get your Big Bro Wilbur juice :)
> 
> Also I decided this story is set after the Connor kidnapping incident, but Tubbo wasn't present for some reason that you guys can come up with, maybe he was at the guardian farm.
> 
> Word Count - 1623

"Hey guy-"

"And did you see how scared Connor was oh my god!"

"Guys I real-"

"I thought we were done for though when Ranboo spotted us!"

"But he just ignored it!"

"Guys please ju-"

"And, and did you see Dream's face when I flipped him off, I wish I got a picture!"

"I still can't believe you're both still alive"

Ghostbur sighed, frustrated by constantly being spoken over. He had floated into his older brother's home a few minutes prior and had immediately been looked over with a simple "hey" from Tommy. The three living members of his family were sat around Techno's oak table, chatting happily and basking in the afterglow of the successful day. Said successful day seemed to be about kidnapping some member-not-member of L'manberg that Ghostbur couldn't care less about with what he had just seen.

Instead of even trying to speak with the members of his family still celebrating he resorted to another strategy. Actions speak louder than words afterall, especially when that action is plunging your hand into your brothers chest and pulling out a firework before exploding said firework outside a window.

The loud bang of the firework was what grabbed the table's residents attention, Ghostbur feeling slightly bad as Tommy jumped with wide eyes before steeling his expression to not show the obvious memories running through his mind consisting of a green man and tnt.

Philza seemed startled for a fraction of a second before sighing, he had grown used to his middle sons attention grabbing nature a long time ago. Afterall, before L'manberg, before wars and green men with white smiling masks, before disks and pain and death there had been a happy family who loved each other more than anything. That happy family was now reduced to three were there had once stood six.

Techno couldn't be any less fazed, simply sighing through his nose at the disturbance to his quiet night of celebrations.

"Yeeeeeees Ghostbur?" The piglin hybrid drawled, "I assume you want something and if not are just trying to be an annoying little shit per usual."

"Now that I have your attention," Ghostbur clenched his fist around his blue, trying to keep negative emotions from spilling out and contaminating the happy atmosphere. Although, what he was about to say would probably do that for him. "I want to talk about Tubbo"

Well that got a reaction. Tommy started to squawk obscenities, Techno blinked still unfazed and Phil grimacing at the name of the young president.

"That rat, that absolute f***ing b*tch, he exiled me the motherf***er, he f-" He was cut off by Techno's hand in front of his face. The teen glared up at the piglin hybrid before shoving his hand away, although he seemed to be done cursing out his former best friend and older brother. Looking away from his younger brother after he was sure the teenager was done, Techno looked at his ghost brother.

"What about Tubbo Ghostbur, I'm pretty sure we've established we don't like L'manberg or it's president" The piglin hybrid said monotone. He had a blank face, as though he was totally fine with not hearing Tubbo's name ever again. Phil nodded along with his eldest, content to stay quiet if he didn't have to speak up about a topic he was quite uncomfortable with.

"Tubbo- he- what's there to even talk about Ghostbur. I trusted him. We all trusted him and he stabbed us in the backs!" Tommy jumped into the conversation, clearly opinionated about the other boy.

Ghostbur couldn't believe these people, did they not see what he saw in the boy?

"What the- you're speaking about Tubbo like he's not even family anymore!" He could see Techno about to butt in, so decided to cut him off before he had the chance, "No Techno, you need to listen to me! Alivebur raised Tubbo and Tommy when you two were always away! I do remember that! And I remember that Alivebur told Tubbo he would never be alone! I don't know how I died, but I know that Alivebur wouldn't want Tubbo to be alone!" He finished with his voice almost yelling, sick of his opinions not being listened to normally so he decided he needed to be heard this time.

His family looked shocked at the outburst before Phil coughed, they all seemed uncomfortable as they were called out. However, Ghostbur wasn't done yet. These people were getting a piece of his mind.

"You guys don't like the fact he exiled Tommy but you're, you're......." He trailed off, a sudden realization coming over him. "You're forgetting he's the president. Oh god Tubbo is barely 17 and he's ruling a doomed nation. Hell, you're planning on blowing up a nation that was flung at him before he even had time to think about it. And, and he's just a kid! He should be making decisions on what's for lunch, not about what fucking enemy he has to look out for that day!" Ghostbur was horrified at this realization, although the other inhabitants of Techno's home didn't seem to fazed by this.

"He's the leader of a government Ghostbur, he needs to go." Techno drawled.

"He's an evil bastard just like Dream who needs to die!" Tommy grinned, seemingly motivated by this idea.

Ghostbur was horrified yet again, who were these people and what had they done with his family? Techno he could understand, he'd always had issues with authority even as a child so the whole anarchy thing made sense. But Tommy? Since when did Tommy sing for blood, especially the blood of the bee-loving brunette he had been raised with.

"What- I- Tubbo is a child! A child that has made mistakes just like everyone else-"

"Tubbo has changed Ghostbur. He doesn't get the honor of being a child anymore." Phil finally spoke up. Techno and Tommy nodded along with him as though Philza held all the answers to their problems and Ghostbur realized he wasn't getting through to these people.

"I can't believe you people. This is Tubbo we're talking about. I may not remember everything but I know Tubbo is one of the kindest souls on this server and you're all treating him like a monster." This seemed to spark something within Techno and the pinkette drew himself up to his full height.

"That's because he is a monster and a tyrant Ghostbur. No kind soul exists inside Tubbo and it hasn't for a long time." Techno huffed glaring at his dead brother who was floating above the ground now to be able to meet him eye to eye. The piglin was getting annoyed with this whole conversation and decided to go for a low blow that would usually make Ghostbur back up. "Besides, what do you know? You're a ghost that doesn't even remember half of their life and is loyal to no one because he doesn't have the brain capacity for it."

Ghostbur crumbled at this, he sunk down as he no longer had the energy to float and hurt flew across his face. How could Techno say that, why would he be so cruel?

Phil and Tommy also seemed shocked at their son and brother, gaping like fish out of water.

"Techno! That was entirely unnecessary you can't ju-"

Everything was muffled for Ghostbur as he tried to get a grip on his emotions. The worst thing was, even though Techno's words hurt his heart he wasn't entirely wrong. He was a ghost, he was dead and he couldn't remember most of his or his families life unless it was the best time. Techno was also right about the loyalty aspect. Ghostbur wanted to be loyal to people, he just found himself floating to the next person who looked lonely unconsciously. He wasn't sure why it happened, but he was needed it not to with Tubbo, he needed to help Tubbo or he would never forgive himself.

Luckily for Ghostbur, he knew a part of the problem. But that would be tricky to fix on his own so he instead looked to Phil as his father stopped reprimanding Techno for his jab at Ghostbur. He caught Phil's attention by floating over and laying a light hand on his bicep.

"Phil, Phil I don't want to be a ghost anymore. Phil I want you to bring me back, please bring Alivebur back."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the server, only hours after he fell asleep, Tubbo was only just waking as the sun started to peak over the buildings of L'manberg. The golden rays made the hillside glow and the lake L'manberg sat atop shimmer like a minnow swimming rapidly down a stream. The light assualted his eyes as he cracked his weary eyelids open before registering pain shooting down his back.

"Oh I should not have slept under a tree." He groaned as he stretched, grass shifting to make way for him like a crowd parting for an important figure.

Tubbo snorted at this thought, he wasn't important. He was just a foolish president who had killed his best friend. If the Gods knew this, he was sure they wouldn't part for him. Instead, he believed they would rush at him with torches and pitch forks like the monster he was. After all, what else could he be but a hideous beast who killed everyone who had cared for him. First his Mother, then Wilbur and now Tommy...

Tubbo knew he was a walking talking curse, and he probably would deserve it if Techno decided to run a sword through him. Or even Phil, he wouldn't blame the man as he had just lost two sons in less than 2 months.

The young president would travel down the hill later that afternoon, meeting back up with a cabinet prepared to strike like hungry wolves at any sign of weakness. He would go back to his lonely home and cold bedroom. He would ho back to being feared but never respected by everyone he knew. He would go back to no warmth and no safety.

But for now, he stayed under that tree and simply enjoyed the comfortable silence. And if a bee or two landed on a flower in the same area, well lucky him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo, this is going down the revival/resurrection path because I need Wil to go feral on his fam.
> 
> Also the reason he's not going absolutely feral here is because I'm saving that for when he's Alivebur because Ghostbur's character isn't naïve but he doesn't notice everything like how people are being treated unless it's directly spoken about :)
> 
> "Three where there once stood six." Trust me, that's no typo. Or did you forget about a certain fox ;)  
> That's right, I plan to add Fundy to this later on, after Tubbo's issues get resolves. But Fundy will probably be separate work that I will put in a series with this work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes to L'manberg to feed his hound army, however he keeps thinking about what Wilbur asked of Phil.  
> Tubbo see's a person he is pretty sure wants him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmmmmm Techno centric chapter because I can't not have a Techno centric chapter.
> 
> Tubbo's here to but plays a more minor role until the end.
> 
> Word Count - 1769

The sun was high, spreading it's glorious golden rays to the world as the nether portal sung out in it's twinkling voice and pink haired figure shimmered into existence upon the nether platform on the outskirts of L'manberg. The figure had an axe strapped across his back, as well as a sword swinging on his hip.

Techno blew his strawberry-hued hair out of his crimson eyes as he strode down the grey stone stairs of the nether platform, taking them two at a time as he didn't feel like going slow right now. He didn't bother to splash an invis potion, as he couldn't see anyone and right now if he did see someone he was more inclined to run his axe through their necks, just to satisfy the voices that had been going bonkers since the night before.

Last night had been a shit-show. First Ghostbur shows up spouting his opinions on how that bastard of a president is supposed to be Techno's little brother. Then the voices got to much for Techno, half calling for blood and half agreeing with Ghostbur. It was to much, to soon after a stressful day. So instead of containing his emotions like an adult, he snapped at his deceased younger brother without even thinking about the words he was saying, he just wanted them to hurt the ghost so he would back off.

He was in the sewers that ran underneath L'manberg now, the wet ground underneath him slimy with algae and making him have to be extremely careful where he trod unless he wanted to slip and crack his skull open. He strode with purpose down the winding, dark, slimy tunnels, although no longer rushing as he was on the stairs. He had the upper hand because no one knew he even knew about these sewers, so he was quiet confident no one would see him.

However, the quiet wasn't all that good at the moment. The night before started to play through his head. Ghostbur was annoying at times, but if he thought something to be right or true, he wasn't going to budge on his opinion. That stubbornness was one of the only things Ghostbur seemed to share with his alive counterpart and was one of the reasons anyone was able to remember that the ghost had once been a bright young man with a heart of gold and a sun that the darkness seemed to shy from.

That young man may be coming back though. 

After bringing his opinion about Tubbo to his family's attention, spouting about how Tubbo was family, how Wilbur had raised him and knew the boy, he had asked Phil to do something no one had ever done before.

"Phil I want to be alive again"

After he said this the room had fallen into a shocked silence. Phil's wings had fluffed up in surprise, Tommy was gaping at his ghost brother and even Techno had blinked, slightly startled. Techno never got slightly startled, ever. But Ghostbur wanted to be Alivebur again, he wanted to be normal Wilbur again. 

On one hand, Techno wanted his little brother back. He wanted Wilbur with his bright smiles and he wanted Wilbur with his gentle guitar strumming. He wanted Wilbur who would defend Tommy and Tubbo as children against anyone who even looked wrong at the boy. He wanted the Wilbur who had taught Techno how to braid and when the hybrid was to tired or upset, would do it for him. On the other hand... that Wilbur hadn't been around for a long time. The Wilbur before his death was different. This Wilbur had a smile that instead of chasing away shadows, invited them inside him and let them corrupt his very soul. This Wilbur no longer played lullabies or beautiful melodies, he played the people around him instead. This Wilbur wouldn't defend Tubbo and Tommy, no he threw Tommy into a war and made Tubbo play spy. This Wilbur no longer braided Techno's hair, he instead made Techno into a weapon. The Wilbur that everyone wanted was gone, and if Ghostbur was revived....

Techno feared what would come out the other side.

He was nearing his hounds now, beautiful white and grey wolfdogs who were known for their loyalty and fighting skills. He was glad they weren't barking, as that would surely alert L'manberg of something wrong. Something told him that hundreds of dogs barking wasn't exactly normal and would probably set off some alarms in L'manberg citizens.

"Hello my hounds." He said as he replaced the stone he had had to shift to get inside his secret room. All the dogs lifted their heads at their masters voice, most staying where they were and waiting for food, they knew the drill. The younger dogs either didn't care or didn't and instead trotted up to him, seeking scratches and food. Some of the lucky ones got a few pats to the head before he held up a juicy steak.

"Who's hungry?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo was just finishing a meeting in the grand Whitehouse in L'manberg main area. He sighed, leaning back in his chair at the head of the table as his cabinet trickled out the doors. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes as he thought of how much worse that meeting could have gone if Niki hadn't interrupted with an important message from the Badlands.

The whole time, Quackity had had his gaze locked on Tubbo, waiting and watching like a shark who was circling a wounded seal. The Vice President knew something was wrong with the boy, but didn't have enough to call out the young president and bring it to the cabinets attention.

Tubbo wasn't stupid, he knew Quackity couldn't be trusted. The man was barely an adult and already clawing his way to power. With Schlatt, he respects the man but was also his right hand and there were rumor's the two had even been closer but those had stopped after Schlatt's death. However, with Tubbo he barely respected the boy. He thought of Tubbo as easy to manipulate and only started to even have an ounce of respect for him when the president had exiled Tommy. However, even then that wasn't what Quackity had wanted so it was a slippery slope.

Everyone had gone back to there homes by the time Tubbo stepped outside the building, trodding down the stairs slowly. He started to walk back to his home because he was really, really tired. But he wasn't just physically tired, he was emotionally drained. Gods, he missed being happy. He missed his dad and he missed Techno and Tommy and Wilbur. He really missed Wilbur.

Wilbur was like a dad to Tubbo when Phil couldn't be. When Phil and Techno went to different worlds to explore, Wilbur had taught Tubbo and Tommy to fight. He had taught Tubbo how to tie his shoes and Tommy how to start a fire. He had loved them more then anyone, and that's why it hurt so much when he started to change.

Before his death at the hands of their father, Wilbur was... different. He was dark and grumpy and borderline insane. He cared about Tommy and Tubbo, just in a messed up way. He didn't think of them as his kids anymore, instead soldiers in the war he had helped start. Then instead of celebrating Pogtopia's victory and Schlatt's death, he had blown up the nation they had sweat, bled and died for over and over. Then instead of dealing with the overwhelming crushing weight of life, he had chosen to die by his own sword, wielded by his own father. He had begged for release from this world that had corrupted him, leaving Tubbo and Tommy to deal with a nation alone.

He missed Wilbur, but not the Wilbur that had died. He missed his big brother Wilbur. He missed happy Wilbur. He couldn't stand to interact with Ghostbur either, because although he wasn't really the same he reminded of Tubbo of a younger Wilbur, a Wilbur who had shielded Tommy and Tubbo from a dark world. That Wilbur had wanted nothing but for his little brothers to be happy and safe.

He missed that Wilbur.

He kicked at the prime path under his feet as he walked home, however he stopped short when a trapdoor leading from the sewers popped open on the side of the path and a head of pink hair popped out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit" Techno huffed as he slipped for the third time before tilting his head as he came to another intersection.

The great Technoblade, the fierce warrior and self proclaimed "Blood God" was lost in the sewers below a nation he was planning to destroy.

It wasn't his fault the damn people in this world didn't know how to use signs or markers. He didn't know where he took a wrong turn, but he's pretty sure he's going in the opposite direction of where he wants to go. And by now it's probably dark as well, which would make it hard to navigate even if he did find the exit.

He swore as he came to yet another intersection, choosing to go left as he was sure he would come across an exit somehow.

"Look at that," He whistled as he finally spotted a ladder going to the surface. "Gods I'm a genius." He didn't even think about invisibility potions as he grabbed the ladder and started to climb. He just wanted out of the slimy tunnels. He spotted the trap door above him, shoving it hard enough to flip open before climbing all the way out. 

It was almost dark out as he stretched, he wasn't a short man and not being able to be at his full height in those stupid sewers wasn't pleasant.

He noted he was on the outside of L'manberg, near the stairway leading back into the main part of the SMP. Yeah he had been going in circles as the dogs were under the bee house which was only a few meters away. He huffed in frustration but was immensely glad Phil or Tommy hadn't been there to see him get thoroughly lost, especially as he called himself "The Human Compass".

He was about to make his way up the stairs to where Tommy's old house lay, before he heard a strangled sound come from behind him. Techno stilled, he hadn't bother to survey his surrounding. Again, he was glad Phil wasn't here. He spun to come face to face with a certain young President.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cliffhangers
> 
> I wrote Techno getting lost in the sewers because every time he goes down there in his streams I don't understand how he doesn't get lost. I mean it looks like a maze.
> 
> I woke up and chose violence so I'm making everyone but Wilbur, Tubbo and maybe Techno the bad guys in this story. (I mean Phil's not to bad but its Phil being a shitty dad to Tubbo so.....)
> 
> BTW THE SECOND SET OF NOTES UNDER THIS NOTICE ARE FROM THE FIRST CHAP AND I"M NOT SURE HOW TO GET RID OF THEM SO FEEL FREE TO IGNORE THEM EXCEPT THE TYPO PART.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is prepared for Tubbo to try and stop him from leaving, but realizes some things when the boy reacts differently then what he is used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno centric again pog.
> 
> Enjoy my children, enjoy your angst. 
> 
> Word Count - 1649

"Technoblade."

Tubbo was shocked to see the piglin hybrid climb out of his sewers, but he was more surprised when his older brother didn't notice him until he spoke up first. Techno was never snuck up on, always having the upper hand in any situation thrown at him and it was a rare day that anyone would be able to sneak up on him. Unless you were Wilbur, who seemed to have Techno's trust enough that the hybrid didn't bother putting his guard up.

But Tubbo really didn't want to think about his dead brother right now so instead focused on the very alive, and very dangerous brother in front of him.

Techno whirled to face him as he spoke, his braided hair twirling with him before it settled over the warrior's shoulder and a look of surprise flashed over his face, ears perking, before he cooled his expression and his ears flattened into his hair. Techno seemed to study Tubbo for a few moments before the pinkette's hand inched towards his sword as he glared into the small boy's soul. Tubbo flinched backwards as the sword was pulled from the sheath that swung at Techno's waist with a metallic shimmer and clang before it was brung into a relaxed fighting position in front of the hybrid. 

He really didn't want to do this tonight, however it looked like Techno might.

"Techno I really don't feel like dying at the moment-" He was cut off by the hybrids scoff, his expression bored and clearly itching for a fight. "Techno please I don't want to fight right now, just leave."

This seemed to spark something within Techno as he glared at the boy.

"Oh right, you're good at getting people to leave aren't you Tubbo? Or is that just Tommy?" He smirked nastily, knowing his words would hit something inside the boy. "Wait, wait, wait, should I even call you Tubbo, or would you prefer Mr. President?" He spat the last word like it was poison.

Tubbo flinched at the mans words, he had felt like breaking down all afternoon but was unwilling to do it in front of a man who clearly wanted him very, very dead or at least hurt. He glanced around, but could see no quick escape that Techno couldn't reach him. If he ran back the way he came, it was to open and Techno was taller and faster. He wasn't a good fighter and had always used his words to get out of tough spots, something told him Techno didn't feel like talking out his issues though.

The warrior was still standing in a fighting stance, ready to lunge at the boy. Techno's sword would probably take his life with one swing, with how shiny with enchantments it was at the moment. Tubbo was really tired, could they not do this right now. He decided to try one more thing before this led to blood shed. It was probably the most foolish thing he would ever do, and he would regret his decision later.

He turned and walked away from the Blood God.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno gave a snort of surprise. He hadn't expected Tubbo to just walk away from him. In some ways he was impressed by the boys courage at turning his back on Techno, in other ways he was thinking how stupid his brother, ex-brother he corrected himself, was being. Techno himself had taught the boy never to turn your back on an enemy on one of the visits he made back to his childhood home. 

He really didn't feel like thinking about how he was the enemy in this scenario. He would always ignore those thoughts as they made his chest ache with some long buried instinct to protect the pack that every piglin, hybrid or not had. He shook away these thoughts that would only fuel the voices and instead focused on the situation at hand.

He honestly felt offended, people didn't turn there backs on Techno so he wasn't sure about how he felt about this new development.

He sheathed his sword, he could see he wasn't going to get a good fight out of the boy and would more likely be able to just slash at him once and be done with it. That wouldn't satisfy the voices or his lust for blood so he chose to ignore it for now. However, he was still going to confront the boy.

Tubbo was now a few meters away, almost at the bee house, which he had no idea hid a sinister plot underneath, and going in the opposite direction from where he was originally walking. Techno caught up fast though, having both speed and longer legs then anyone else in their family. He grasped at Tubbo's shoulder as he caught up and expected maybe a flinch or even a shriek, but instead getting a blank stare that seemed to bore into his soul. When did those blue eyes get so blank and dull?

"What do you want now? I told you I really don't want to fig-"

"What's wrong with you?" Techno cut the boy off, clearly surprising him as he blinked up at the hybrid. Tubbo was acting like he had no emotions at all, and that was a stark contrast from the bubbly kid Techno remembers from less then 2 months ago. "Why are you acting all..... mopey?"

Tubbo seemed surprised that someone was actually asking that, blinking and gaping up at his older brother. His emotions were swarming him like dozens of bees and he started to chuckle, wet sounds making them sound like gasping sobs. 

Techno wrenched away at the sound, what the hell? Hadn't Tubbo just been a completely emotionless wall. What was happening. He voiced his thoughts which caused the laughs to double in volume before stopping completely and leaving a brunette with a heaving chest and tears welling in his eyes.

"What, you of all people should know what hiding emotions looks like Technoblade." He scrubbed rapidly at his face, "And what's wrong you ask? Well lets start with me being a president at 17 shall we? What about how the only one who ever gave a damn about me turned insane and then died with me watching!? What about how my whole family hates me and my nation and I'm pretty sure they want to kill me!? What about how I just exiled my best friend and now he's dead! What about how everyone that cares about me seems to die because I'm a fucking monster Technoblade!" He was heaving now, tears flowing rapidly down his face but he still wasn't done, "How about how I have no one because every where I look people want me to slip up so they can take my place? What about how I'm so done with Dream trying to manipulate me and how he's trying to control me with Tommy's death! I- I- I'm just so done. I'm so alone. Why don't you just kill me now Techno, just kill me Techno." He ended pleading, stepping closer and gripping at Techno's shirt before passing out from overwhelming himself.

Techno was stunned by his little brothers words. He hadn't actually expected Tubbo to tell him what was wrong but now he just felt an overwhelming guilt. He didn't have time to think about it though as Tubbo asked him to kill the brunette. Did he do that? Was he the reason Tubbo was asking for the coldness of death? He caught Tubbo as he slumped into his arms, clearly exhausted and now unconscious.

Techno stood stock-still for a few beats of his heart before shaking his head, pig ears flinging around with it. How hadn't he known how badly the president was hurting, now that he thought about it it was obvious from a mile away. This must be what Ghostbur saw in the boy and he was to blinded by rage and pride to see it as well.

Don't get him wrong, he still didn't fully like the kid, but his heart was starting to register that Tubbo was a child and a broken one at that. It was also starting to remember that Techno had watched this kid grow up, had been his big brother at some point and a part of his heart that he thought had died started to ache. How did they, no, how did Techno, let him get this bad?

He hefted the kid up into his arms, ignoring the voices that where calling him a big brother and to protect the unconscious boy who was tucked safely against his chest and still clutching Techno's shirt. Techno knew where Tubbo's house was and planning to drop the kid safely into his bed before making the trip home. 

He had a ghost to talk to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo cracked his eyelids open with a groan, not remembering getting into his bed but being grateful for the soft surface. He sunk back into his pillows with a sigh, quite liking the warmth that was beckoning him back to the sweet embrace of sleep.

Wait.... how did he get in his bed? Last thing he remembered was walking home. Wait no, he saw Techno right? Techno was there and then, and then, and...

He shot up, faster then he probably should have if the blackness surrounding his vision was anything to go by, letting out a strangled gasp as he remembered the night before.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my gooooooood." He panicked with his hands in his hair. He had just spilt every weakness he had to one of his and his countries most dangerous enemies. "Oh my gooooooood why would I do that!?" He was so stupid. Techno could use every word he had said against the young president and- and....

Oh he was so done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clangs gong* Big brother Techno, come and get your big brother Techno! *Clangs gong again but accidently hits self with mallet from excitement because I'm in love with my own writing*
> 
> Have I accidently turned this into big bro Techno aaaaand Wilbur, maybe.....
> 
> I'm soooooooorry I couldn't help myself. I love Techno with all my heart and having him as a bad big brother would hurt my very soul.
> 
> Also, Tubbo needs some therapy man.
> 
> SAME AS LAST CHAP, IGNORE NOTES UNDER THIS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY'RE THERE OR HOW TO GET RID OF THEM!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to find a way to revive his ghost son. Techno helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to L'manberg Anthem (EXTENDED VERSION) - Kanaya on loop whilst writing this. It's a really good song for writing and sets a really nice atmosphere. I recommend you go listen to it when you have time because it's really good!
> 
> This chapter isn't angsty like at all but some heavy stuff is coming later on ;)
> 
> This chapter is mainly Techno, Ghostbur and Phil, but Tommy appears near the end.
> 
> Word Count - 1563

The snow fell steadily by the time Techno made it back to his little cottage in the tundra. It was still night time, the stars bright and dancing around the moon who shone in all her silvery glory as she braved the endless, inky depths of the night sky.

The piglin hybrid shook his braid out as he pushed against the spruce doors of his basement, opening them with a creaking groan. He stepped inside, snow flurrying in a white blanket to the wooden planks below from where it had clung to his clothes and hair.

He clambered up the rungs of the rickety old ladder that barely held his weight, he really need to fix that one of these days, and came to the main area of his home. Phil was there, standing at the kitchen table and looking like he hadn't slept in days. Which he probably hadn't considering it was Phil.

The older man had books scattered around him, most open to seemingly random pages with pictures of things like totems of undying and the depictions of gods like Death and Healing. He was rubbing at his temples with his elbows braced either side of one of Techno's potion books. When Techno came closer he could see that Phil was staring at a page of regeneration potions and was jotting down notes in a notepad beside him.

"What are you doin?" Techno drawled, trying to seem uninterested but actually quite curious on what his adoptive father was currently doing. Phil turned his head to look at him blearily, blinking like he hadn't heard Techno come up the ladder which was really a sign of just how tired the man was. The winged man turned back to his books with a sigh and pushed his notes over for Techno to read.

Techno knew he had come back to talk to Ghostbur, but the ghost was nowhere to be seen and the hybrid could use a distraction from the breakdown he had just witnessed. So he clutched the notes in one hand and began to read Phil's shaky handwriting. He would talk to Ghostbur when he saw him.

Techno's crimson eyes scanned the scribbled notes on the parchment. There were dozens of misspellings and grammatical errors that any other day Techno would call out, but decided to refrain with the current state Phil was in. Besides, he could understand the general idea of the words just fine. His ear twitched, a nervous tick he had had since he was a piglet and he glanced over at Phil who was looking back with a tired expression.

"You're trying to find a way to bring him back aren't you?" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had been up all night, searching through ancient books and parchments that Techno had stored away. He was searching, searching for a way to get his middle son back and damn sleep if it stopped him from accomplishing it.

Rationally, he knew he needed to sleep and he might even be able to look for a solution faster if he wasn't moving five times slower then normal. However, he couldn't bear to just wait and leave his son as a ghost just so he could have a nap.

Said ghost had wandered off into the nether a few hours ago, saying he wanted to explore it more as now he couldn't die from the lava. Phil had let him go as though he loved the ghost, Ghostbur would probably just get in the way with questions and his curiosity that had carried over from Alivebur.

Techno had gone to L'manberg to feed his hound army that afternoon and still wasn't back yet, the time almost one in the morning. Either he had gotten distracted or he had gotten hurt. And it was Technoblade, Technoblade didn't get hurt so he assumed something had come up, maybe he needed to move the dogs or was doing some spying on L'manberg. If he wasn't back by lunchtime, Phil would go look for him but otherwise he trusted the young man to look after himself. 

Then at three in the morning, he heard a shuffling noise from the basement buy wrote it off as Tommy doing... whatever Tommy does in his spare time. But then he heard Techno's slow drawl from behind him and the tiny bit of worry he felt for his eldest dissipated.

And now here they were, Techno clutching at the notes Phil had been jotting down for the last few hours and Phil still scouring over the potions book. So far, he had taken notes on healing, regeneration and luck potions as they all seemed like they could be useful. He had also jotted down everything he knew about totems of undying and how they worked. Now he was looking at gods and myths, to see if there were any records or rituals he could use to revive his son.

"You're trying to bring him back, aren't you?"

"Yes." 

Techno huffed at the clipped answer, placing the notes down before pulling over a stool and picking up a book. Phil beamed at his eldest and Techno scoffed.

"Shut up, he's my brother to." He said quietly. Phil's smile softened at his hybrid son before burying his nose back in his book and went back to searching.

It was almost morning and he had stumbled upon something, an ancient ritual that involved twenty totems of undying and a hundred potions of regeneration. It was called "The Mending" and was only recorded with one usage. And even then it had been to revive a person that had only been dead for a few hours, Wilbur had been dead for nearly two months. There were detailed instructions on how to enact the ritual, and Phil didn't think it would be to hard as long as he could gather enough totems.

He relayed this information to Techno, who looked thoughtful before a soft smile came to the warrior's face. 

"So, you think it could work? You think we could get Wilbur back?" The pinkette asked, and Phil genuinely smiled for the first time since his sons death.

"Yeah, yeah I think we could."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the tundra, a certain ghost was floating through the nether portal just as the sun began to greet the sky with her warmth and light.

Ghostbur had been exploring the nether, trying to take his mind off, well, everything really. Thoughts of Tubbo had been haunting him for hours now, his own brain pushing him to help the boy he had raised. Thoughts of Phil and Techno and Tommy and Fundy and Niki were also swarming up there. He caught glimpses of Alivebur's memories of all of them sometimes and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Most of them were just... sad and dark and gloomy.

So he pushed his thoughts to the side, and instead focused on something else. The nether was a good distraction because if you got distracted in the nether, you were very, very dead. Although Ghostbur was already dead, could he be double dead? 

He ignored his brain as he floated in the direction of Techno's home. Once he was able to see the cottage he noticed the lights were on inside so either Phil or Tommy were up strangely early, Techno was home or Phil just hadn't gone to sleep. When he had left the man had seemed to be planning something so it was probably the last option. Although, Techno was probably home as well as it had been a whole night since he had left.

Ghostbur didn't bother with the door, instead phasing through the wall of the basement and going to check on Tommy. Because even though Tommy didn't like Tubbo at the moment and probably had some bad feelings towards Ghostbur as well, Alivebur had raised the boy as well. And although Tubbo took priority at the moment, Tommy had just been through a thoroughly traumatizing event and shouldn't be ignored.

Floating through the 2nd basements floor he came to Tommy's "cave" as he called it, apparently it was more "manly" than a bedroom. The blonde looked fine, curled under his blanket that looked suspiciously like a certain hybrids cape and snoring lightly. The only light source was a faint glowing coming from the lantern that hung from the wall as the sun didn't shine this far underground, they should probably gather some glowstone for the room just to have some natural light. Ghostbur floated further into the room and ghosted a hand lightly over the blondes hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling Techno's cape higher around the boy's shoulders as it was starting to slip. Tommy stirred slightly but only to smile softly and fall back asleep.

After checking on his youngest brother, Ghostbur floated up into the main area of the house where Philza and Techno were speaking softly to each other over a bunch of books and paper. When Ghostbur entered the room he coughed to announce his presence as he didn't exactly make much noise these days. Both men turned to look at him and he noticed they looked excited about something.

"What's going on?" He asked, curiosity flaring inside of him.

"We think we found something Ghostbur. We think we can bring you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they might have a solution!
> 
> Tommy sleeping under Techno's cape is now my favorite headcanon pls and thankyou.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos or even both as they fuel/feed me and my writing! I really love knowing what people think and I will take constructive criticism (Key word CONSTRUCTIVE, I'm pretty sensitive and don't take hate well...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tells Ghostbur about his plan.
> 
> Ghostbur thinks about his childhood and Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, its a cute/fluffy chapter
> 
> I forgot to include ages for this story whoops....  
> None of these ages are canon to Dream SMP lore, they're just my ages in this story!  
> And please I'm so bad at math, if any of these aren't right just tell me how to fix theeeeeeeeeeem!
> 
> Tubbo - 17  
> Tommy - 16  
> Wilbur/Ghostbur - 24  
> Techno - 25  
> Phil - 37
> 
> Ages they were all found by Phil -  
> Wilbur/Ghostbur - 3 (Found first) (21 years in the past) (Phil was 18)  
> Techno - 7 (Found second) (18 years in the past) (Phil was 20)  
> Tommy - 2 (Found third) (14 years in the past) (Phil was 23)  
> Tubbo - 4 (Found last) (13 years in the past) (Phil was 24)
> 
> Word Count - 2234 (loooooong)

"We think we found something Ghostbur. We think we can bring you back."

As Phil said this, a thrum of excitement shot through the ghost. This was just what he needed to distract and throw himself into at the moment to keep away the bad thoughts. He would be bouncing on his toes if gravity effected him but that wasn't exactly an option at the moment so settled for bobbing up and down like a duck in a pond.

Bad and Skeppy liked ducks didn't they... yeah he remembered them always wearing duck themed onesies in the early days of the server. He wondered if they knew duc-

He felt his mind start to wonder again to absurd topics and reeled it back with surprisingly little effort. It usually took a lot more than a simple tug back to the task at hand but perhaps something within him knew this was an important conversation and he couldn't be floating and out for it.

He focused back on his father and brother, the hybrids both waiting for him. They must have said something whilst he was distracted...

"Did you say something?"

Techno snorted at his younger brother, he must have decided that he wasn't repeating himself so he spun around before picking a book up, flipping to a certain page before holding it out for Ghostbur to read. After all, the ghost couldn't hold anything heavier than an apple these days. 

Ghostbur's eyes skimmed the paper, humming in thought as he got the general gist of the ritual they wanted to perform to bring Alivebur back. His eyes did get stuck on one thing though.

"Hey Phil.." He said hesitantly. His adoptive father gave a hum from where he sat, clearly tired and not in the mood to hold a full conversation. Ghostbur just continued his train of thought. "This... this says it has to be 24 hours after death. I think I've been a ghost for a lot longer then that?" Phil sighed, clearly knowing this already.

"We know Ghostbur, but right now this is all I have." The bird hybrid explained. His eyes seemed to be struggling to stay open and both Ghostbur and Techno were looking at him worriedly.

"Phil, are you okay?" Techno spoke up for the first time in a while. The man gave another hum before leaning over sideways into Techno who was conveniently beside him. The piglin hybrid gave a fond snort at the older man and his adoptive father before supporting him by putting an arm around his shoulders, being careful of the large grey wings that were now drooping. Phil gave a yawn then, drooping limp against Techno's side and clearly on the verge of sleep. Ghostbur smiled softly before motioning for Techno to pick up their father as the hybrid was the tallest out of any of them.

Techno picked Phil up, careful to not ruffle his wings to much before placing him onto the couch, not wanting to have to juggled Phil and the ladder up to the main 2 bedrooms that Techno and Phil both occupied. Tommy slept in his "cave" and Ghostbur... well ghosts just don't sleep.

The pinkette walked back over to Ghostbur and sat oh his stool after covering Phil with his cape, having no blanket on hand at the moment. He had a crisp white button up underneath, brown pants and a dark belt. He also had a chain with a shining emerald around his waist. Phil, Tommy, Ghostbur and Tubbo all had emeralds as well. They were to signify Phil's family. Phil's was an earring, Tommy's was kept on a chain around his neck (He would forever insist it wasn't a necklace), Ghostbur's was a bracelet mostly hidden by his yellow sweater and Tubbo kept his in a locket with a picture of him and Wilbur when they were kids. Tubbo was sitting on Wilbur's shoulders with his face buried in his big brother's hair whilst Wilbur held his communicator, the older boy was smiling softly in the picture.

Ghostbur remembered when that picture had been taken as it was quite a pleasant memory.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot. There was no way around it. It was just icky, sweat inducing, sweltering, hot. Wilbur hadn't even known Phil's world could get to such temperatures, as it never had before. It had always been pleasant weather, warm but never hot. 

The 15 year old brunette was laying under the shade of a tree outside Phil's cottage in the woods in shorts and a yellow shirt the same shade as his beloved sweater. It was to hot to do anything, even make his music so he just lay there and watched as the leaves danced and played in the wind above him because there was no way he was going back inside. He had escaped the house around lunchtime because he wasn't the only one feeling the heat. Tommy had been whining about the heat all morning, the blonde 7 year old was a nice enough kid, nut jeez was he loud. His whining was making Techno more grumpy and snappish then normal, Tubbo was quieter due to not wanting to be the center of attention and get caught up in the noise and Phil was trying to calm the blonde down.

Wilbur sighed as the tree creaked above him, the wind making it's own melodies through the sticks and leaves. He had been out here for a few hours now, and far enough from the cottage that no noise reached him. Overall, it was peaceful.

Well it was peaceful until he heard the footfalls of a small boy heading towards him. Wilbur groaned before turning away, it was probably Tommy coming to complain to him because he realized Phil couldn't do a damn thing about the weather. The footfalls stopped after Wilbur's groan, the person seemingly more hesitant now. That was weird, Tommy would normally be jumping at him by now, either play-fighting or about to chatter his ears off. That only left one other person. He turned over on his back again to face a small brunette 8 year old clutching a bee stuffie.

"Oh hey Tubs." He said softly and the boy seemed to take that as a cue to step closer. The little boy had always been shy, and was one of the sweetest kids Wilbur had ever met. He was friendly with everyone, even the little orphanage kids in the local village that most people wouldn't look twice at. He was also quiet which made him Wilbur's favorite brother. He didn't mind Tommy and Techno, in fact he loved them all. However, he didn't know how to deal with Tommy and Techno was to antisocial for his tastes to always hang out with.

Tubbo had reached him now and wasn't meeting his older brothers eyes, his brown bangs covering his face. Wilbur hummed reassuringly to the shy child before grabbing at his small wrist and pulling him gently down on the ground next to him. He sat up as Tubbo settled against the tree and hugged the bee to his chest. Wilbur was pretty sure the bee's name was Bert, Tubbo had had it since he was 4 and Phil had found him in a box in the woods, left there with a note from a father that wasn't fit to be a father.

Tubbo still hadn't met his eyes, blue eyes focused on Bert as he pulled the plushies antennae gently, a nervous tick that had developed a few years back. Wilbur gave him space, knowing Tubbo would speak when he felt like it. He was like Techno in that way, you just had to give them both time. 

The minutes ticked by, the leaves never stopping there song and birds chirping in far away trees as they spoke in their own tongue to each other. Wilbur was still siting but had moved to lean against the wide trunk of the spruce tree, Tubbo not clutching Bert as desperately now and instead twirling the long grass in his fingers. It was cooling down now, the cool night air starting to infiltrate the heat of the day as the moon fought the sun for its right in the sky.

A few moments later and Wilbur smiled softly up at the sky as he felt a light weight lean into his side. He lifted an arm, feeling his little brother settle against him he squeezed the boy around his shoulders in comfort as the silence soothed whatever remaining tension there seemed to be left in Tubbo's small body. His younger brother poked at Wilbur's side as the final rays of sun disappeared. Luckily the clearing was still lit well, Wilbur had excellent preparation skills, and mobs didn't spawn here because they were scared of Phil after he had killed the ender dragon in this world and no mob wanted to be around these parts.

Feeling Tubbo poke at his side, Wilbur looked down at the boy with a hum to find Tubbo staring up at him with watery eyes. Wilbur cooed at him before gathering the boys face in his hands, which Tubbo leaned into. The kid had always loved touch, latching onto anyone who gave it to him immediately. He would cuddle into Phil's wings when the man left for adventures or he had a nightmare, he would latch onto Techno's hand in the village markets they went to weekly, he would fall asleep latched onto Tommy and he would ask for piggybacks every time Wilbur and he went anywhere further than a few meters.

Wilbur cooed again as Tubbo let out a small sob. The sound bubbled up and into Wilbur's ears as he drew Tubbo into his arms securely, the boy now in his lap.

"What's wrong Bubba?" He asked softly, Tubbo clutching onto his shirt with all the strength of a distressed 8 year old. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asked as tears started rapidly streaking down the boys chubby-with-baby-fat face.

"I-I-I" He stuttered over his words, clearly not knowing quite what to say. Wilbur rubbed circles on the boy's back, letting him go at his own pace. "Wil, am I- am- am I annoying? Do you l-l-love me?" 

Wilbur was shocked into silence at this, what the End was this precious little boy talking about?

"Oh Tubs. What do you mean you silly bean? Of course I love you! And you're far from annoying Bubba." He cooed and Tubbo choked on wet sobs, small chest heaving as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

"You promise?" Wilbur was about to answer before being interrupted, "Becau- Because I was just asking Techno for a- a sandwich because I Phil was busy with- with Tommy and - and- and... Techno said I'm an annoying li- little brat!" He was stumbling on his words, choking sobs tripping him up as he clutched at Wilbur's shirt like a lifeline. Wilbur was shocked, he knew Techno was snappish but he never, never took it out on Tubbo or Tommy. Those two were the most precious thing in Phil's, Wilbur's and Techno's life and Techno would never hurt them, physically or verbally.

Tubbo had nestled his head into Wilbur's chest, the material of his shirt becoming damp from the little boy's tears. Bert was stuffed between both boys, wings sticking out on either side. Wilbur was rubbing soothing circles in the boys back, gently humming an ancient song that Phil used to sing him as a child, it was about an ancient woman who had turned into a bird and was tasked with watching over her family and it had always felt Wil feel safe so he sang it now.

After a few minutes, Tubbo's sobs were slowing and his tears had stopped. Wilbur took this as a cue to speak. He took the boys face in his hands, needing his full attention.

"Bubba, you are in no way annoying. You understand? Techno was being mean and I will talk to him, but know that he would never mean something like that ok? You're our Tubbo, and we love you so very much." Wilbur said all of this quickly, knowing that Tubbo needed to hear this now. Tubbo looked hopeful now, eyes shining with love for his big brother.

"Ok Wilby." He said, happy now that his doubts had been squashed.

It was fully dark now, Wilbur deciding it high time to go back home. He picked Tubbo up gently, making sure the boy had a tight grip on Bert as everyone knew the waterworks that would appear if anything happened to the bee plushie. Tubbo made a grabby hand at Wilbur's neck as they got halfway home, his other hand hugging Bert to his small chest. Wilbur chuckled fondly, stopping his strides to move the boy onto his shoulders. He felt Tubbo bury his face into Wilbur's curls, smiling happily.

"Better Tubs?" 

"Mmhmm"

So what if he snapped a quick picture on his communicator, his little brother was cute.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-ilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur!" His thoughts came back to the present as he heard Techno's shouts. The piglin hybrid was standing in front of him, clearly annoyed at having been ignored but Ghostbur could also see the concern shining in crimson orbs. "Wilbur what the hell? You spaced out on me!"

"Sorry Tech, just... thinking about Tubbo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong Bubba?" Good lord you don't know how long I've been holding that line like it's a baby. Wilbur would so call people he cares about Bubba btw and you can't tell me he wouldn't.
> 
> I'd like to know if anyone actually reads these notes, so tell me what bird hybrid you think Phil is. I've always thought a dove but I wanna know what you all think.
> 
> This may be the last chapter for awhile because I'm back at school now so sorry about that! I promise this work isn't abandoned, updates will just be a bit slower!
> 
> Also, communicators in this are basically phones.
> 
> Also Twitter here  
> -@GooseFabulous


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Ghostbur talk.
> 
> Tubbo goes on an adventure to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii guys. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I had so much schoolwork in the past few weeks and then I kept rewriting this chapter and it just took a lot longer then planned so sorry about that.
> 
> Tubbo is back in this chapter, yay!
> 
> Listening to sleeping at last whilst writing this because *lonely teenager vibes*
> 
> Word Count - 1814

Techno felt his ears perk as his ghost brother mentioned the child president, he had been meaning to speak to him about that.

"Actually, now that you mention Tubbo I have been wanting to speak to you about him." Techno relaxed into his chair, however Ghostbur tensed, eyes becoming defensive.

"What about him?" Of course he was wary, he had a right to be. After all, it was just a few days ago that Techno had been entirely ready to stab their little brother with his sword without a second thought.

"I'm... worried." The piglin hybrid almost let out a pained groan after the last word. He wasn't good with emotions and didn't usually get worried, this was new for him.

Ghostbur looked skeptical. His rich brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and arms crossed over his chest.

"You're... worried?" He said slowly, as if unbelieving that the pinkette would ever admit to such weakness. Techno made a snort-like noise, was he really that cold and closed off that no one believed he could be worried about a hurting child? He knew he didn't show that much emotion, but surely his family knew he would go against the world for them? That he would fight any enemy who dared harm those he considered pack even if they weren't even close to his species.

He stated these thoughts and Ghostbur chuckled darkly, a noise that seemed much more Alivebur, a noise he had made as he dove head first into the darkest corners of his own mind and drowned in that darkness. He had drowned grinning. Techno yanked his thoughts away from his now dead brothers alive counterpart and focused on the transparent version in front of him.

"Techno what if your family is the enemy?" Ghostbur said quietly, arms wrapped around his own translucent body, head hung low and brown curls playing in front of his eyes. Techno's eyebrows crinkled in confusion before he keyed onto the fact Ghostbur might not be talking about Tubbo

"What are you talking about? We're family Ghostbur, none of us are enemies."

"You were saying something very different yesterday Technoblade, what happened that's got you changing your mind?" Ghostbur had changed the subject, but they would talk about this later. It was obvious they had some underlying issues.

"I... I saw Tubbo." This seemed to grab the ghosts attention and his head shot up. Techno continued before his little brother could ask a million questions. "I saw Tubbo and you were right Ghostbur. I was wrong and that kid doesn't deserve to be called a monster. He was so... done. He just seemed so ready for death and he turned away from me and if I was anyone else he would be dead and then he said all these things that shouldn't come out of a child and- and- and..." He caught his breath as his thoughts started to spiral and his mind begged him to help his baby brother who was in a whole different country, "He's just a kid Ghostbur. He's my baby brother and he thinks we hate him. He thinks I want him dead, he thinks we all want him dead..." His sentence trailed off, Ghostbur looking horrified but unsurprised by the pinkette's words.

Techno slumped in his chair, everything slamming into him at once. How did he let his baby brother come to this state. How did he and Phil and Wilbur let him get like this? Wil had an excuse, he was dead. And his ghost had noticed something was wrong and brought it to their attention as well. But Phil and him, they had no excuse, they had just been shitty family members to the boy.

Techno felt a light hand on his shoulder, a hand belonging to a ghost now looking at him with determined, warm eyes.

"We need to go see Tubbo."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun hit the horizon, taking it's pace for the day before the moon came to battle for it. It used it's time wisely, sending golden rays hurtling towards the earth, lighting the planet and warming every living thing.

Tubbo felt the warmth hit his face as his eyelids struggled to open after a meager hours of sleep after a brutal meeting with his cabinet. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to see Techno that day, a citizen had seen the anarchist as well sneaking out of L'manbergs borders and now the whole nation was in a frenzy. People were panicking, and when people panicked they got stupid and irrational. Fundy and Quackity were both on his case, demanding he strengthen borders and employ soldiers to guard the city gates. Like some foot soldiers would stop Technoblade if he wanted to get into the city. Nothing would stop him, especially now he had Phil with him as everyone knew the man had escaped his house arrest, yet another problem that the cabinet expected the young president to fix. 

In the pasts few hours, it had been a mad panic of people locking up valuables and ushering people indoors. They were scared and fearing the worst, leaving the city's streets quiet and void of the usual hustle and bustle of people going about their daily lives. Soldiers were posted at every entrance to the city, except the sewers which were now heavily blocked with concrete over every entrance except the one outside the presidents home just in case he needed a quick escape.

He sat up, body feeling heavy and eyelids threatening to slam shut as he rubbed a hand over his face and yawned. The boy slowly swung himself out of bed and walked to his wardrobe. 

The wardrobe was mostly suits, formal wear and button ups. After all, the president had a country to run and couldn't look like he was relaxed, so suits it was. However, stuffed in the back were a few boxes and in them mounds of softer clothing. Hoodies, t-shirts, sweatpants and pajamas stared back at Tubbo as he dragged a box out onto his bed. He put a hand on top hesitantly. He really didn't feel like suits and stiff ties today. He really just wanted to take the day and go into the mountains, where it was quiet and he could just sit and do nothing. Could he do that though? He kind of had a panicking country to run and he couldn't just leave them in this time. Quackity would be mad, his whole cabinet would be mad... But he was really tired. And it was pretty early, no one would be up to even see him right? He could go and be back before lunch, before anyone even noticed he was gone. The guards also wouldn't question him if he said he was just scouting for a certain hybrid...

Mind made up he dug around in the box before finding some comfy light jeans, a black long sleeve top with a stitched bee and a to-big dark green hoodie. He slipped everything on, feeling the soft fabrics against his cold skin and relishing in the feeling that wasn't a stiff, cold and frankly to small suit. 

He grabbed up a satchel from his wardrobe, filling it with a few apples, a loaf of bread, a water bottle and a healing potion just in case he fell over and hurt himself like the klutz he was, a book to fill the time if he got bored and a slice of cake. That would be more then enough to get him through to lunchtime. He also put his locket with his picture of him and Wilbur in it around his neck, not daring open it as it would put him in tears, his communicator and some ender pearls in the bag before closing it and slinging it over his shoulder. Before leaving his room grabbed his netherite sword from where it hung on wall, he didn't bother with his heavy armor before shutting the door and sneaking through the garden towards his stables.

He walked in quietly, startling the occupants of the stable. Their were 4 animals that resided in here. Dash, his white horse who had been with him since the Pogtopia war. Iris, the mottled barn cat that had been a stray before Tubbo took he in and fed her, in return she had stayed and hunted mice. Jagged, the ginger barn cat with a jagged front tooth had also been a stray at the same time as Iris, the two were taken in together. And last was Spooky, a wolf that Tubbo had had since he was 12 and was a birthday present from Wilbur. 

He pet Spooky's head as he passed, the wolf's head rising tiredly before letting out a quit bark and laying back down. He wasn't a morning person, or dog for that matter. Iris and Jagged meowed down at him from their spots in the rafters and Iris hopped down, hoping for cuddles. Tubbo cuddled her to his chest as he walked towards Dash's stable. The white stallion whinnied, excited to see the boy and even more excited to go running. Tubbo put Iris down with one last scratch before grabbing Dash's saddle and strapping it on the horse. He fed him one of the apples from the satchel before leading him outside by the bridle. He gave Dash a few scratches down the neck before kicking off the ground and up into the saddle. He felt Dash move around underneath him, excited to get moving. Tubbo took one last look at his door, just to make sure he had locked it securely, before kicking Dash off into a walk, just needing to get out of the city before they could actually start riding.

The figures behind his building watched as he left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno and Ghostbur watched as their younger brother walked his horse away, the white a stark comparison to the boys green hoodie. 

It had been tough for them to make it here, but they had done it. Some genius had decided to block all entrances to the city, except the sewer entrance right next to their precious presidents house. Really it was like they were inviting a kidnapping or assassination. Luckily that was nowhere on either brothers to-do lists at that moment. 

The piglin hybrid noticed the eyebags under the boys blue eyes and felt a quiet rage bubble under his skin. He felt a need to protect this precious boy who looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The ghost noticed something completely different. He saw as morning rays shone off a golden locket, the same locket he had been thinking of the day before. He felt the memories of a better time, whispers of a weight against his chest and giggles that sounded like and angel.

"Follow him?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapters will come sooner! :)
> 
> Love you all, and comments feed me as do kudos so pls pls pls do either of those!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is just really really tired and could use a hug
> 
> Phil wants to help his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter? Pog?
> 
> Sorry this took so long guys... gosh I need to have an actual upload schedule
> 
> Anyway, this is a Tommy-centric chapter (surprising I know but canon is making me cry so this is what happens when I'm in denial) with a bit of Phil at the end. It's not really that important but it's more filler as I'm thinking about bigger events that I want to happen in this story. 
> 
> The next chapter should be everything starting to tie in together, some Tubbo and Tommy moments, Sleepy bois inc moments and some angst sorry, not sorry
> 
> Word count - 2391

Peaceful silence met Tommy's ears as the boy woke from his sleep. His eyelids hauled themselves open, like gates to the castle that was the soul, letting themselves slowly adjust to the low light of Tommy's temporary room. The blanket that was draped across his lean frame was soft and warmer than any blanket had the right to be, its fluffy rim grazing his cheeks with whispers of the touch he craved. The warm glow of his lantern added to the atmosphere, along with the log that sat in the corner, reminding him of firelit winters spent with his older brothers and father. 

He was almost considering just staying in bed for the day, some more sleep wouldn't exactly hurt him at the moment. Unfortunately, he had bigger problems at the moment. Dream was still running around, hunting him, and he was being a burden on Phil and Techno by making them accommodate an awkward teenage boy. He would sleep after this whole mess was over, but right now he just didn't have the time for it. He also needed to finish his tower, even if Techno insisted it was the absolute ugliest thing he had ever laid eyes on, so he needed to go mining sometime today...

First things first, he needed to get out of this bed and go be a somewhat productive member of society. He hauled himself up with some hesitance, stretching his arms above his head. He stood, ignoring the spots that swam like fish around his gaze that would concern anyone else but had become the norm for the blonde boy. After all, exile wasn't exactly a place a young boy is going to acquire the necessary vitamins he needs. And he wasn't about to burden Phil and Techno anymore by asking for specific foods when he could still walk just fine.

Speaking of walking, he took the steps towards the chest tucked away in the corner. He snatched up his backpack satchel on the way, opening it and flipping it upside down to check no bugs had crawled inside. Opening the lid with a creak, he leaned forward to pull out necessary supplies for the day. He pulled out his diamond pick, sword, axe, and armor, pathetic in contrast to his once glittering netherite items. He also snatched up some gapples, steak, building blocks, a water bucket because he had a habit of falling off tall things, ender pearls, and torches.

He placed everything into his bag, or as the old gods had called it, inventory. It was a bottomless bag, big enough to hold anything you need. You would think it was impractical, to have to reach all the way through for the thing you were looking for. However, the bag was magic, so if you thought about what you wanted hard enough it would show up in your hand. The bag was just a sort of storage to carry everything between places. His was a tan backpack and had red patches all over it from where it had been torn over the years. There were also little keychains hanging off it, one a cute little cow that resembled his old pet Henry, the other a mini picture of him and Tubbo...

Tubbo. He had such conflicted feelings towards the older boy, he refused to call him his brother now. Tubbo had exiled him, him! Tommy was his best friend and he had promised him they would always be together. Did he even care? Did he even know what had happened to Tommy in exile, how much Dream had hurt him? 

The blonde had been doing so well with Techno as well, it was starting to feel like they were brothers again until Ghostbur, damn him, had burst in being concerned about the younger brunette. Then again, Wilbur had always been closer to Tubbo, no matter how much he preached he had raised both the boys.

Tommy felt so muddled when he thought about the bee-loving president and truly didn't know what would happen if he saw the boy. He knew he had called for Tubbo's death just days prior, but he honestly felt more likely to hug the boy right now.

God he just wanted a hug...

He knew Techno and Phil were trying, they were trying to be kind and patient with him, but it just wasn't their default natures. Techno and always been cold and stand-offish, hugging people only when they were dying or horribly injured. He was a warrior through and through, if you snuck up on the hybrid you were going to get knocked on your ass before you could blink. The pinkette also was in no way patient, snapping in any situation that wasn't suiting him or making him feel uncomfortable. Phil was... Phil. He hugged sure, but they weren't the same hugs he had given in Tommy's childhood. He had stopped giving those after Wilbur's death, the last true hug the avian had really given anyone was when he had driven a sword through his middle son's chest. Now he gave side hugs, squeezing Tommy's shoulder or ruffling his hair. How desperately Tommy longed to just fling himself into his father's arms, wanting to feel his wings wrapped around him in a cocoon of safety and warmth. However, he knew he didn't deserve that, he was already being a burden to the winged man.

The blonde had subconsciously wrapped his own arms around himself, almost leaning into the warmth of his own limbs until he realized he would just fall to the ground if he leaned into himself. 

He shook off his thoughts, knowing that if he dwelled on them any longer he would fall into a self-deprecating spiral and not be able to get anything done that day. He closed up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and striding towards his ladder with a confidence and swagger that felt fake and like plastic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime soon rolled around, Tommy traveling back from an unplanned trip through the nether because apparently, he'd taken the last of Techno's ender pearls. He really didn't mean to use them all, but luckily both of his older brothers were out doing whatever adults and ghosts do so he had time to replenish the stash of green orbs.

Phil had been snoring on the couch when he left, but that was hours ago. Hopefully, his father was awake enough to help Tommy make something to eat that wasn't a gapple. Because although he was 16, the blonde had been too busy fighting wars for the later years of his life to really learn how to make anything edible but a sandwich and he could really go for some of Phil's stew right now.

He trudged through the last stretch of snow between him and Techno's cabin, snow tracking up the steps as he shook the last of the snow that was falling in a gentle snowfall out of his blonde hair before stepping through the door and inside of the warm cabin. He sank against the door as it closed behind him, feeling muscles he hadn't used in weeks because of his 'vacation' ache and beg for him to just stop moving for a few moments.

Ignoring his muscles pleas, Tommy stood up straight and looked around the ground floor of the cabin for his father. The cabin was 2 stories, however had 4 basements. The bottom basement is Tommy's room, the 3rd basement is where Techno keeps his Villagers, the 2nd basement is where the pets and Tommy's to-do list live, the 1st basement is where most of Techno's storage can be found, the ground floor is the main area, living room, kitchen, and general space and the top floor is Techno's room. The building beside Techno's house is Phil's house, although it is still in progress and he was staying on the couch at the moment.

Tommy pulled his mind away from the building layout of his eldest brother's cabin and instead walked towards the kitchen where his father was standing over the sink, arms deep in soapy water. The man's wings drooped behind him in a relaxed stance and his hair was mussed on the side where he had obviously had his head against a pillow. Phil noticed his youngest son and looked up with a soft smile, wings coming up in a more alert stance, not ready for a fight per-say just simply in a way that said he was willing to interact with others. 

Tommy closed the distance between him and his dad, ignoring the urge that told him to dive in for a hug as he would when he was younger and feel the warmth that his father had always provided. Instead, he landed against the counter beside the older avian and let out a sigh as he felt muscles that had been working for hours relax slightly as he finally gave into their pleas for rest. Phil watched him with a soft smile and Tommy almost melted under the warmth of that look, feeling completely safe around this man. God, he was pathetic...

He was ripped from the beginnings of his self-hatred by Phil's voice and he silently thanked the man as he didn't think he could take any more of his thoughts today without crumbling.

"Anything else planned for today kiddo?" The avian asked softly, moving onto the last few dishes. Tommy shook his head, feeling heavy with the thought of even moving another step but knowing there were things that needed to be done. He felt his body slip down the counter even more as he thought about the hike he would need to take later to get to some materials he needed that only grew in the mountains.

"No... I wish I was though." He groaned, Phil giving an amused snort at his youngest's suffering. "It's not funny Phil! I can't feel my legs!" The blonde yelled, sounding more and more like the boy he was before the exile. Phil chuckled before wiping his hands on a towel, finished with the dishes, and now free to sit beside the teenager. The older man leaned his side against the counter, just watching Tommy who was trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'll rephrase my question Toms, what do you have to do today? And I mean what do you need to do, not just what you think is urgent when really it could be done any other day." Tommy winced, knowing his dad had noticed the small meaningless tasks he had been doing these past few days, not letting himself stop and be a burden. Phil also noticed the wince, letting out a huff of amused air. "Yeah I noticed how you've been doing anything you can to be helpful... you're a kid Toms, you don't need to help me and Tech if you don't want to." 

Tommy cringed away from that word. Kid. It was such a foreign word to Tommy, who hadn't been a child for a very long time. He shook his head and Phil smiled sadly, seemingly not willing to argue at that moment and letting the problem drop for now.

"Well whatever you need to do, it can be done after lunch"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil stretched his feathers out as he came to land on the mountainside. In his arms was a blonde boy, whose face was shoved into Phil's chest. Tommy never had been one for heights or flying, unless it was that absolute eye-sore of a tower he insisted on building.

That tower was why he was now standing on the top of one of the highest mountains in the SMP, wind buffering at his grey feathers and his blonde hair whipping into his eyes in a way that tempted him to cut the strands off with a sword. He had to remind himself that he couldn't get mad right now though, not with Tommy in this state.

His son seemed to think him blind, not noticing that Tommy wasn't being himself lately. He was quiet, seemingly afraid of everything and everyone who came close. It had surprised the winged man earlier when the teenager had allowed him as close as he had, however he shrugged it off as stress and exhaustion. Speaking about exhaustion, Tommy physically looked dead. His eyes were dull, the sparkle that had always been present since he was nothing but a baby now suffocated like sand dumped onto fire. His body looked thin, clothes hanging off his shoulders and hips instead of fitting to his form. Phil had also noticed how his arms trembled holding anything heavier then a lantern. All of this wouldn't be anywhere near as much of a problem if Tommy would just talk to him, however the blonde seemed to have inherited Wilbur's stubbornness and was choosing to instead suffer in silence.

Suffer... his baby was suffering, and he would prefer to do it alone then with Phil by his side. And that made something in the avians heart shatter. He wanted so badly to get his hands on Dream, make the chaos god feel even a fraction of what his son was feeling.

However, vengeance on an actual god could wait. Right now, he was helping Tommy go mining because the boy had seemed ready to keel over when even thinking about hiking up the mountain he was now stood upon. After this was done, Phil also needed to go grind for materials for 100 regen potions to help his middle son. Gosh, he didn't even want to think about how long it would take to get that many potions and 20 totems of undying on top of that.

Right now though, he focused on the blonde that was now hunting the area for any cave entrances. After he found one, he shouted out to Phil before jumping down the shallow gap in the ground. Phil huffed at his sons antics, half annoyed but half understanding because only Tommy would jump into an underground cave without even checking if it was even safe or stable. He tapped the edge of the hole in the ground before deeming the edge stable enough and not in immediate danger of a cave-in, before tucking his wings securely against his body and jumping down after his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me also projecting onto Tommy... gosh I'm a mess
> 
> Also, I have decided that communicators in this are basically just phones and inventory's are bags but like a bottomless bag kind of deal.
> 
> If this chapter and story as a whole feels a little bit... jumbled that's because this is only my 2nd big story and I never really planned on expanding the first chapter so please be patient with me! I promise everything will tie together with a pretty bow at the end :)
> 
> Please give me kudos and comments, it feeds my creative brain and allows me to write better and faster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, it's big bro Ghostbur
> 
> I am projecting onto Tubbo and I am very sorry that you all had to read something my 11pm brain came up with
> 
> I may extend this, or a may leave you all on a cliffhanger, mwahahaha
> 
> In all seriousness, I am thinking of adding to this so comment if that's something you would like to see:)
> 
> And if you would like me to add on, give me some ideas of where I should go with this. (I do kinda want it to end with fluff though, I don't feel like wrenching my own heart out thanks)
> 
> If you see a typo, no you don't. (Or just tell me I really don't mind unless it's tiny and not a problem)


End file.
